1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are directed to a mobile truck tent. Specifically, the frame of the mobile truck tent is made of steel tubing, is freeway-safe, contains two built-in bench seats made of metal, and requires little or no assembly/disassembly/reassembly for its various uses. In addition, the cover for the mobile truck tent is durable and will not flutter when driven at high speeds.
2. Related Art
The use of truck tent covers of various types is well known in the art. For example, cover assemblies that attach to the tops of the sidewalls of pickup truck beds have been previously disclosed. Assemblies having base portions that rest on the bottom of pickup truck beds have also been taught. The assemblies may be of the collapsible rigid enclosure as well as of the soft enclosure variety. Such truck tent covers typically are limited in combination with a truck bed alone, provide little versatility, and lack strength in construction or are expensive, difficult to install on and remove from a pickup truck bed, and do not provide sufficient coverage from the elements. The mobile truck tent as taught herein substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs known in the art, and in doing so, provides an apparatus for protecting cargo within a truck bed as well as for providing shelter for individuals while camping or performing numerous other activities. The mobile truck tent sustains normal freeway speeds; provides adequate shelter from rain, wind, and other harsh weather conditions; requires no disassembly; and contains two twenty-inch wide bench seats.